


Barging into my life

by SupercatFanatic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Meet-Cute, Neighbours AU, One Shot, Sam/Alex mentionned, Teasing, cuteness, kind of, random meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: « Who are you? »Kara stopped dead, turning around slowly as she noticed the woman standing in the middle of the living room. Kara closed her mouth, realizing that a woman she didn’t know was in her sister’s apartment.« Who are you and what are you doing in my sister’s apartment? »« Excuse me but this is MY apartment! »Or: Kara barged into Lena Luthor's apartment thinking it was her sister's.





	Barging into my life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I'm trying to get back to writing and apparently I can't stop, maybe I have too much time on my hands... Perks of being an Erasmus student I suppose! 
> 
> This is a small AU I thought of because I found it funny and I'm certain it's something Kara could do! It's unbetaed so if you find mistakes, typos or stuff like that, tell me, English still isn't my first language ^^'
> 
> Enjoy!

Kara was having the worst day ever. First, her alarm didn’t go off because she forgot to plug her phone the night before, so she was late for work. Then, her coffee machine broke down, which would have been fine if she wasn’t late and didn’t have time to buy a coffee at Noonan’s on her way. The day really started off awfully but she wasn’t one to let these kind of things ruin her mood, so she just sighed and got dressed, heading out of her apartment when she saw a large puddle of water in the middle of her living room. 

"What the…"

She closed her eyes, praying that it was not what she thought it was. Raising her head, she looked at her ceiling and saw a large stain. She was just about to grab her phone when her ceiling started cracking, letting even more water in her apartment. She went to her kitchen to grab something to contain it when a large piece of plaster detached and fell down in a loud crash. Kara couldn’t believe it, this had to be the worst day of her life. 

***

Kara had spent the morning on the phone with various companies to get someone to fix her ceiling, her upstairs neighbour was an old lady who was so confused by everything that Kara hadn’t found in her heart to be mad at her. She also called someone to fix her leak and when the plumber came with his colleagues, she asked him how long it would take to have everything back to normal.

"What do you mean a week?"

"I’m sorry Miss, but we have to fix the pipes, the ceiling and check how far the water went… We also…"

Kara stopped him with a smile and a wave of her hand. 

"It’s fine, I understand. I just… Need to make sure I have somewhere to stay. Can you come by tomorrow? I’ll leave the keys at the reception!"

***

Kara had taken the day off, needing time to deal with everything, and that’s what she was doing when she arrived at her sister’s building a bit later. She needed a place to stay, and thankfully Alex had a big apartment in National City. The blonde was so frustrated with her day that she decided to take it out by taking the stairs, which really, was a bit mad since Alex lived on the eighth floor. She climbed, still focused on her hellish morning and pushed the door of the floor with so much force she thought she had broken it. She couldn’t care less, she needed her sister, and possibly something to eat. Something sweet, and sugary.  
She pushed the door to Alex’s apartment, knowing her sister would leave it open for her. She barged inside, not even bothering to take off her shoes or her jacket, going straight for the kitchen. 

"Oh my god, you would not believe the day I’ve had. I swear, it’s like the world was against me!"

Kara was so focused on her rambling and on getting something to eat that she didn’t take the time to look at the decoration around her, or at the woman standing in the living room that definitely was not her sister. 

"First, my phone was out of battery, then the damn coffee machine broke down and finally a piece of my ceiling fell off because the old lady from upstairs didn’t notice the leak in her kitchen. It will take a week to fix it and…"

The blonde was searching through the cupboard, frowning at the weird food in it but looking for something very specific. Alex’s secret stash of cookies should be here, she kept them for emergencies like that, but Kara couldn’t find them.

"Al’, did you move the cookies? ‘Cause I really need one and…"

Lena finally snapped out of her shock, registering that someone she didn’t know was looking for cookies in her kitchen. 

"Who are you?"

Kara stopped dead, turning around slowly as she noticed the woman standing in the middle of the living room. The first thing that Kara noticed was that she was absolutely beautiful, she was wearing a red pencil skirt and a white shirt. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders in soft waves and her deep green eyes were looking at her with curiosity… Kara closed her mouth, realizing that a woman she didn’t know was in her sister’s apartment. 

"Who are you and what are you doing in my sister’s apartment?"

"Excuse me but this is _my_ apartment!"

Becoming aware of her surroundings, Kara looked around to see that this apartment was decorated differently from Alex’s. It was more colorful and imposing. She started realizing what was happening. 

"Oh my god… Which apartment is this?"

The brunette frowned.

"902 but…"

"Shoot! My sister’s is 802…"

Kara froze, realizing that she had just been looking through the cupboards of someone she didn’t know and that she basically broke into someone’s house. 

"I’m so sorry I… I thought this was my sister’s apartment!"

Lena smiled. The girl didn’t seem very dangerous, just a bit lost and distracted. 

"I won’t hold it against you, you seemed pretty stressed out."

Kara blushed, making Lena chuckle. She had just spilled her problems on a stranger, a beautiful stranger. 

"I uh… I should get going, my sister is waiting for me. I’m really sorry about this. Have a good day?"

"You too, good luck with the flooding situation?"

Kara nodded and hurried off the door, embarrassed, leaving Lena standing in her apartment, wondering what had just happened. 

***

"Wait, you did what?"

Alex was laughing, crying as she made fun of her sister. 

"Stop it! It was an accident… And the floors are all the same!"

Alex took out the cookie jar from the back of her cupboard and put it down next to Kara with a cup of tea. 

"So, tell me everything! How is she?"

Kara buried herself in the cookies as she told Alex everything, what the woman looked like, how gorgeous she was and how she didn’t call the cops on Kara even though she was more than suspicious. And Alex kept making fun of her, enjoying the situation far too much. 

"It was probably Lena Luthor, I’ve seen her a couple of time and she wrote some articles on bioengineering."

"Lena Luthor…"

Kara tried out the name, deciding that it fitted her very well. Alex smirked at her sister.

"She’s super hot!"

Kara blushed, hiding her face with her cup of tea.

"Really? I hadn’t noticed…"

"Sure, sure… So, how long will you be staying?"

Kara frowned, eating her fifth cookie.

"The guy said a week, is that okay?"

"I don’t know, maybe you should ask Lena to crash at her place?"

Kara groaned, throwing the end of her cookie in Alex’s face and immediately taking another. Alex chuckled, eating it and nodding at her sister.

"Of course it’s fine, Kar’. As long as you don’t bang Luthor on my couch!"

"Oh my… You’ll never let it go, will you?"

Alex smirked again, teasing her sister was the best thing in the world.

"Nope, never!"

***

Lena’s work day had been pretty boring. Fridays usually were as people either left for long weekend or didn’t want to start new project with the weekend coming. She was stuck doing paperwork and answering emails for the better part of the day, only stopping to spend a few hours in the lab. It was almost seven when she decided to go home and enjoy a glass of wine with her new book. She left her shoes and her coat at the door and went straight to her room to put on some shorts and her old MIT sweater. With her pair of glasses and a bottle of wine, she sat down on her couch, glad to have a peaceful night in. She had barely read two pages when she heard a knock on the door, groaning as she got up to see who it was. 

She opened the door to find a blushing and smiling blonde with a pink box in her hands. Lena smiled back, softening immediately at the sight. 

"Oh, so you know how to knock before coming in!"

Kara blushed, tilting her head on the side. 

"About that… Donuts to apologize?"

She opened the box to reveal a dozen of donuts of every colors. 

"I didn’t know what you’d like so I took a bit of everything?"

Lena chuckled as she stepped aside to let Kara inside. 

"Make yourself at home, again."

Kara was embarrassed but she could feel that there was no malice in Lena’s voice, just amusement at the situation. She put the box of donuts on the counter and looked at Lena while she grabbed a second glass. Kara was only then noticing how Lena was dressed. Her legs were on display, white and looking smooth, and she looked so nerdy with her glasses and her messy bun. She looked even more gorgeous than before if that was even possible. 

"Do you want some wine?"

Kara nodded shyly, taking the glass and following Lena to the couch. 

"Thank you for the donuts, you really didn’t have to. No harm had been done."

"But I felt bad and I noticed you only had healthy stuff in your cupboard, I had to bring something good!"

Lena chuckled. 

"That’s because you didn’t open the right cupboard… Oh god, I just realized I don’t know your name!"

"I’m sorry! I’m Kara Danvers, my sister lives right underneath you!"

"I’m Lena Luthor, it’s nice to meet you."

Kara smiled, sipping from her glass and closing her eyes at the fine taste filling her mouth. 

"My sister loves your work, she is a bioengineer, she’s been reading your articles."

Lena smiled, looking at the bubbly blonde in front of her. She was obviously very joyful and even though this was not how Lena had envisioned her night, she was content with chatting with Kara. 

"Alex Danvers, right? I thought I had seen her in the building before. She works with the DEO, I’ve been trying to partner up with them for a while, but they are still wary of my company."

Kara frowned, knowing that the company had a complicated past because of Lex Luthor and the illegal experimentation he had done on human subjects. 

"But enough about my work, what do you do, Kara Danvers?"

"I’m a junior reporter at CatCo, got promoted very recently after being Cat Grant’s assistant for two years."

"Two years? I’m impressed, I’ve met her, she’s very demanding."

Kara chuckled, waving it off with her hand as she drank a bit more wine. 

"She was a great mentor, I miss working with her."

They started chatting off about work experiences, Kara telling her about Cat’s weird cravings at random times and how she sometimes felt like she would have to be a superhero to fulfill her needs. 

"A salad with a cheeseburger on top? Really?"

Kara was chuckling, finishing her glass of wine. 

"Yeah, it was a game of reading between the lines, I got used to it! What about you, you’re L-Corp’s CEO now, don’t you make your assistant suffer?"

Lena snorted, filling their glasses again. She was feeling oddly comfortable with Kara, like she could talk about anything without risking being hurt or made fun of. 

"I don’t think so, you would have to ask her but… She’s the one saving me everyday, she reminds me to eat and go home. She’s quite amazing really."

Kara frowned, taking her glass as she watched Lena crossed her legs on the couch. She really was beautiful. 

"How can someone forget to eat? Food is so important!"

"Well, I get lost in my work, especially when I’m in the lab…"

"I’m glad you have her then, no one should skip a meal, ever!"

Lena chuckled and felt her stomach rumbling. 

"Speaking about food, I haven’t eaten yet…"

"Oh, I’m sorry, I’m gonna leave you to it then…"

But Lena wasn’t ready for the evening to end, she really enjoyed Kara’s company. 

"Have you eaten?"

The blonde shook her head no, smiling shyly. 

"Would you like to eat with me? There’s this new Chinese place that I wanted to try, I feel like ordering in?"

She could see the light in Kara’s eyes at the mention of Chinese food. 

"I’ll take that as a yes then, another glass?"

***

Two hours later, they both were laughing, empty take out boxes on the table and an empty bottle of wine. Kara had taken off her shoes, her feet propped up on the couch, her knees just brushing against Lena’s. They were both flushed because of the alcohol, feeling a bit lighter than usual and Kara was surprised at how fast they hit off together. The laughter died and they stayed silent for a few seconds, enjoying the jazzy music that Lena had put on while they waited for the food. It was Lena who broke it, a question burning her tongue.

"Can I ask you a question?"

At Lena’s serious tone, Kara knew it would be about Lex. They had flirted with the subject the whole night, Lena avoiding it with conviction. 

"Of course, anything."

"You didn’t ask me about my brother, usually people only ask about that. I don’t understand…"

Kara smiled sadly. Lena must have had pretty bad experience with people only asking about how she felt about what her brother had done. 

"You looked like you didn’t want to talk about it, and I don’t really care about your brother anyway. I’m having a nice evening with you, not him."

Lena smiled, having trouble believing that someone like Kara even existed. Such an optimistic, joyful and beautiful person. And she met her, or rather, she bursted through her door. 

"Thank you, Kara."

"Don’t worry about it."

"I’m adopted, you know. Arrived in the Luthor family when I was four, Lex was… a great brother actually. He probably saved me from my mother and…"

Lena didn’t know why she told Kara about it, maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the trust she felt towards her, or just the fact that she hadn’t had anyone to really talk to for a while except Sam, her best friend.

"It’s hard to believe that he is this monster when my memories of him are those of a big brother teaching me about space and reading me stories before I went to bed."

Kara understood perfectly what Lena was feeling, because when she had lost her parents she saw them as heroes and growing up as a reporter, she learnt some truth that would have been best forgotten. But she’d had Alex to help her get through it, her wonderful sister. 

"I’m adopted too. My parents died when I was thirteen and I learnt things about them, about how they conducted their business, that I wish I never knew. Because now, they’re not really my heroes anymore, and I think this loss hurt even more than when they died."

Lena regretted at this instant that she barely knew Kara, because these kind of conversations usually called for a hug, and she desperately needed one. As she saw Kara’s face, full of sadness, she wished she hadn’t talked about it, because Kara should never be sad, happiness suited her much better. 

"I’m sorry, I didn’t want to kill the mood."

"It’s fine. It’s actually nice to have someone to talk to about these things. Alex… She’s great and very supportive, but she doesn’t really know how it’s like."

Lena nodded, staying silent as she didn’t really know what to answer anyway. Kara looked at her phone to see more than ten messages from Alex asking her where she was and telling her she was minutes away from calling the cops. 

"Shoot! I forgot to tell Alex where I was!"

Lena chuckled, looking at the clock and noticing it was already half past eleven. 

"It’s late, I bet she’s worried, maybe we should call it a night?"

Kara nodded, a bit reluctantly. Lena walked Kara to the door, thanking her once more for the donuts and for the nice evening. 

"I really had a great time, Lena. Thanks for having me."

"My pleasure, really. Come back anytime, yeah?"

Smiling and waving from the hallway, Kara went down the stairs to her sister’s apartment, grinning at the amazing evening she surprisingly had. It all crashed down when Alex aggressed her the moment she set a foot in the apartment. 

"Where the hell have you been? I was worried sick!"

Kara blushed, looking very sorry. 

"I was with Lena, I lost track of time I’m really sorry Alex…"

"You were with… What?"

"I brought her donuts to apologize for yesterday, she invited me in and we talked, ate Chinese take out… It was great! But I completely forgot that I was living with you this week…"

Alex groaned, throwing a pillow at her sister. 

"It’s fine. I’m glad you’re okay and you had a nice evening, even though I was super bored and got tons of leftovers. I ordered pizzas, two extras for you. I can’t believe you’re forgetting about me at the first pretty girl you meet!"

It was Kara’s turn to throw the pillow at Alex, telling her kindly to shut up. The blonde went to the bathroom to hide her blush, Lena was more than just pretty. She was beautiful, clever, funny and it was like they …connected. Of course, Kara knew she couldn’t tell that to her sister, she would just tease her even more and she didn’t want that, she couldn’t take it tonight, not when it was so fresh. When she fell asleep that night, she thought about Lena, and she hoped she would get to see her again soon. 

***

Kara’s wishes came true. They always seemed to run into each other. It was like now that they knew each other, life decided to put them together all the time. Whether it was in the elevator that Kara usually never took to go down but somehow did it nonetheless just to run into Lena, or at the mailbox where Kara was picking up Alex’s mail on her way home at the same time as Lena. They saw each other at the grocery store next to the building, Kara buying two pints of ice-cream for sisters nights while Lena bought muesli because she craved it that particular night. When they met, they always chatted for a few minutes until one of them had to go but they always did so reluctantly, because none of them could get enough of the other. It was getting a bit ridiculous, and Alex was tired of always hearing about Lena. The week was almost over and she was kind of glad for it, because it was like her sister had developed an obsession for Lena Luthor. 

On her last day at Alex’s, Kara didn’t run into Lena in the building, which saddened her because she really wanted to say goodbye. She knew they could see each other whenever they wanted, but she would miss randomly meeting her. She was feeling a bit down when she entered Noonan’s that morning, and it could seem ridiculous, but she would really miss Lena. Even the waitress could see that her favorite customer was sad. 

"Kara, you’re usually much more smiling, something wrong?"

"I hoped to run into someone this morning but apparently we missed each other."

The waitress was about to answer when she was interrupted. 

"How funny, the same thing happened to me this morning!"

Kara smiled as she recognized the voice, turning around to find a smiling Lena right behind her. Without thinking about it, Kara went to hug her, happy she got to see her. Lena closed her arms around her, enjoying the closeness with her new friend.

"Lena! I’m so glad I got to see you!"

They sat in a corner after Lena got her coffee, they both still had time before they had to get to work. 

"I’m going back to my place tonight, the ceiling is fixed."

Lena tried to hid her disappointment but apparently failed since Kara smiled sadly at her. 

"Well, I’m happy for you, I’m sure you missed your place."

"But I think I’m going to miss living in Alex’s building, I won’t get to see you everyday anymore."

Lena chuckled at Kara’s cuteness, deciding that if she wanted to ask the blonde out, it was now or never. 

"Actually… How do you feel about dinner at my place, tonight?"

Kara’s mouth opened in a perfectly shaped ‘o’. She definitely wasn’t expecting that. 

"As in… Dinner date?"

Lena blushed lightly but kept her composure. 

"If you’re okay with it, yes."

Kara nodded, smiling brightly at the brunette. She had a date. 

***

Kara had decided not to tell Alex about the date because she didn’t want to be teased merciless, she was already nervous enough as it was. However, she was starting to regret her decision as she tried to find an outfit for the night. Should she go light and breezy, or sexy, or a bit of both? How was she supposed to know, Lena hadn’t told her anything except it was a date with homemade dinner at her place…

She was rummaging through her closet when she found a blue dress that Alex had made her buy that she never wore. It had a v-neck, plunging deep enough to let appear a bit of cleavage but not too much as to be provocative, the straps had voile over them that covered just her shoulders and showed off her arms and her legs were on display as the light skirt stopped a few inches above her knees. She put on her favorite pairs of black heels and applied some light make-up. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she felt rather good with herself. Smiling, she took her purse and left the apartment. 

She knocked on Lena’s door half an hour later, nervous, but also very excited. She couldn’t wait to spend another evening with Lena though she wasn’t prepared for how beautiful Lena would look. She was wearing a black dress with no straps that showed a lot of cleavage. It was fitting her like a glove, showing off her curves and making Kara want to explore every inches of it. The blonde gulped when she met the green eyes, she could see the smugness in them, Lena was proud of the effect she had on Kara but she was in a similar state herself. Seeing so much of Kara’s skin and her toned legs and arms almost made her shiver. 

"Hi…"

Lena smiled, kissing Kara on the cheek lightly as she let her enter, leaving Kara grinning at the simple touch against her skin. 

"You look beautiful, Kara."

Kara blushed, leaving her purse on the rack as she followed her date inside. 

"And you look absolutely gorgeous."

She barely heard Lena murmur a ‘thank you’ as she disappeared in the kitchen to come back with two glasses and a bottle of wine. 

"The food is ready but I thought we could have a glass of wine before dinner? I’m oddly nervous and I could use it."

Kara chuckled, glad that Lena acknowledged that she was nervous. At least Kara wasn’t the only one. 

Like the first evening they spent together, everything was perfect. They laughed and talked for hours. The food was delicious and Kara was surprised that Lena could cook so well, but after all, she was a genius so she really shouldn’t be shocked about it. Hours went by, they both didn’t want the night to end but eventually midnight came and they agreed that maybe it was time for Kara to leave. They were both standing at the door, very close and waiting for the other to say something. Both of them were hoping for a kiss, and it’s eventually Kara who decided to take the first step. She put her hand on Lena’s cheek, searching for confirmation in her eyes. She found it very easily, there was no doubt in Lena that this was what she wanted, so Kara leaned in, her lips melting against Lena’s as the brunette’s hand cupped her face. It was sweet, and chaste, but it felt like it had been long overdue. It was everything Kara had wished for and more. She wanted so much more of it, she wanted everything. 

When they broke the kiss, they were both grinning and Kara was only now remembering that they were still at the door. 

"I really don’t want you to go…"

Lena was biting her lip, looking at Kara with hunger that made her gulp. 

"Maybe… I could stay a little longer?"

The brunette smirked, pulling Kara inside by the neck and closing the door behind them. 

"Or maybe you could stay the night?"

Kara eagerly nodded as she crashed their lips together in a much deeper kiss than before. 

***

Kara woke up at the sound of her alarm blasting in her ear and it took her some time to reach it and turn it off. Enough time to wake up the gorgeous woman that was laying naked in bed next to her. 

"Good morning beautiful."

Kara smiled at the cuteness of the nickname. She turned towards Lena to kiss her sweetly on the lips. 

"Hello gorgeous!"

Lena snorted, rolling on her side to watch as Kara prepared to get up. The brunette caught her by the waist and brought her against her, spooning her. 

"No, you’re not leaving."

Kara chuckled, putting her hand on Lena’s that was resting on her abdomen. She closed her eyes for a second, enjoying the warmth and the comfort of Lena’s arms. 

"I have to go to work, sorry."

"Mmpf, and what if I don’t want you to go?"

"You know that you don’t have the strength to hold me down…"

Even without seeing her she knew Lena was smirking behind her. 

"I was thinking of something more… subtle."

Kara felt a pair of lips behind her ear slowly going down her neck, nipping at her shoulder. She let out a small moan. 

"Not so subtle… But I really do have to go to work. But… Maybe you could come by my place tonight? See where I live?"

She felt Lena smile against her skin, leaving a last kiss there before letting her lover go. 

"I would love that."

"Great, I’ll text you the details."

Kara put back on her underwear, her dress and her heels, kissing Lena one last time before she went out the door to go back to her apartment before going to work. It was still very early and she hadn’t slept much the night before, the heels were very uncomfortable so she decided to take the elevator. Still grinning, she pressed the buttons and let herself lean on the wall while she waited for it to go down but it stopped at the floor right below hers. She didn’t really think much of it, too lost in reliving her night to pay attention to who was coming in. 

"Kara?!"

Kara’s eyes flew open as she recognized her sister’s voice. 

"Hi Alex… How are you?"

Alex didn’t even answer the question, she was too busy taking in the sight that was Kara with her wrinkled dress, her hair messily put in a bun and no glasses. 

"What are you doing here? And what’s with the dress?"

"I… uh… I was at Lena’s."

Alex frowned, not really understanding what was happening.

"That early? Did you two have breakfast or… Oh my god. You spent the night with her, didn’t you?"

Kara blushed hard and smiled sheepishly. She was waiting for Alex to talk, not knowing what to say. 

"I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you had a date!"

"I’m sorry Alex, but it all happened very quickly, she invited me this morning and…"

Alex waved it off, smirking.

"So… How was it?"

Kara groaned, already regretting choosing the elevator instead of the stairs as usual. She knew that Alex would never stop teasing her about this but really, she couldn’t be mad about it, because she had had the best date ever and an even greater night just after. 

***

BONUS SCENE:

Kara and Lena were bringing the snacks to the living-room as Alex opened her beer and Sam filled everyone’s glasses with wine. It was the first time they met the four of them. Alex had properly met Lena, and Kara had spent some time with Sam and Ruby already but they decided it was time for them to put it all together. 

Everything was going well, Lena was on the couch, with Kara leaning against her while they drank their glass of wine, kissing once in a while just because they could. Alex was making fun of them for being so disgustingly cute and Sam teased Alex for just being jealous. Lena couldn’t believe the chance she had. Kara and her had only been dating for two months but it was already like everything was settling down, like she had finally found the home she had been looking for her whole life. 

"Still, I can’t believe all you had to do was to barge into someone’s apartment. I’m going to start and break into houses!"

Kara and Lena both laughed at Alex’s intervention. It’s true that they had been lucky to find each other on such a random thing, it never ceased to amaze Lena how destiny just put them together.   
Sam was smirking at Alex, looking at her dead in the eyes as she answered. 

"You’re welcome to break into my apartment anytime, Danvers."

Alex blushed so hard she feared she would faint and Lena laughed at the situation as Kara looked at the both of them with shock. Sam was proud of her effect as she winked at the older Danvers. Apparently, something was starting here too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed it, thanks for reading! Please leave a comment below if you liked it and hit me up on Tumblr (I'm 'xazera') if you ever want to chat! 
> 
> Have a wonderful Sunday,   
> Xoxo, SCF :3


End file.
